Inuyasha's First New year
by animefreakculicious
Summary: this is the continuation of Inuyasha's first Chistmas Silver, Inuyasha's kitten gets into alot of trouble and the couples get more romance in here. another Oneshot!


**Inu-yasha's First New Year**

-This story is the continuation of "Inu-yasha's first Christmas." Using the same characters including, Silver, Inu-yasha's new kitten. Now lets begin the story.-

"Inu-yasha, I have to go back home for a bit." Kagome stated.

"What? You're going back home already?" He snapped.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll be back soon, it won't take long this I promise I'll come back at sunset." She declared.

"You better." He said.

Kagome sat on the well's ledge about to jump in.

"Kagome, are you forgetting something?" Inu-yasha blushed, as Silver played with his dog-like ear.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She smiled climbing back over running over to him, giving him a peck on the lips. "There is that better." She grinned.

"That was sweet." He smiled back, satisfied.

Kagome gave Silver a little pat and jumped down the well.

"She's gone again." He sighed, walking back to the hut.

Silver nibbled on Inu-yasha's left ear. "Oww that hurt." He yelped, pulling the kitten away from his ear, he looked down at the kitten's face.

Silver gave him an apologetic face almost like when a dog begs. "Now Silver, don't give me that face." Inu-yasha pouted.

Silver only kept staring into his eyes with his apologetic face. "Silver, please no. Come on that's no fair." He chuckled.

"Just face it; I can't stay angry at you." He smiled petting him.

Silver yawned falling asleep in his arms. Inu-yasha walked into the hut shaking off the snow off of him. He gently placed Silver near the fire in Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"She went back home for a while until sunset." He answered.

"Oh ok." He moped.

"Shippo, where's everyone?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Oh they all went shopping." He responded.

Silver opened his eyes and silently sneaked over by the door, sniffing out a weird scent he's never smelled before. He looked back over at Inu-yasha Shippo again, and left the hut, following the scent.

-

"Oh hello dear, how are you." Mrs. Higurashi, greeted her daughter."I'm fine." She smiled, and hugged her.

"How was your Christmas over there?" She asked.

"It was great, it was there first Christmas, Inu-yasha was pleased with his gift from me, oh mother guess what." Kagome grinned, blushing.

"What is it honey?"

"Inu-yasha and I are going out, and um…we uh…kissed." She blushedremembering their first kiss.

"Congratulations dear, I am so pleased." Her mother nodded, and then led her into the kitchen to eat. Only to find her kid brother and grandfather eating lunch.

"Good evening, Kagome." Her family greeted.

"Hello." She answered.

"Did you like our gift?" Grampa asked.

"Yeah it was awesome." She smiled. Holding out her camera and showing the picture she took of them.

They all burst out laughing.

"Hey is that, the kitten you got Inu-yasha?" Sota asked.

"Yeah he's cute right?" She replied.

He nodded. "What's his name?"

"It's Silver." She answered.

"Huh? Silver, why Silver?" He asked.

"Inu-yasha says it suits him, I guess he sees him differently." Kagome responded.

"How are his moods?" he asked.

"Wha… his moods what do you mean?" she asked.

"You know, is he mean, nice, neat…" He puffed.

"Oh I'd say he's like Inu-yasha's moods, such as, overexcited, he does have some attitude." Kagome replied. "_I hope he's not another Inu-yasha._" Kagome thought.

-

"We're back." Sango noted, walking in the hut with Miroku at her side, and Kilala on her shoulder.

"Great." Shippo smiled with delight.

"Where's lady Kagome." Miroku asked.

"Oh she went back home." Shippo answered.

Inu-yasha only shrugged, he looked over his side to find his kitten was missing. He scanned the hut quickly. "Dammit where did that cat go?"

"He was asleep the last time I checked." Shippo declared.

Inu-yasha jumped up walking out the hut, looking around where he usually hangs around. "He's not here." He noticed. "Shit." He sniffed the air to find him. "He's that way."

-

Silver sniffed the ground to the trace of the scent. He suddenly stopped and smelt it where it was strongest; he looked up and found a giant demon. He jumped up shocked, and tried to runaway, but demon grabbed his tail. He hissed.

"What is a little runt like you doing outhere in the middle of my forest?" The demon asked.

The only answer he got was a scratch on his cheek.

The demon howled releasing the kitten, holding his cheek.

Silver sped his way back toward the hut as fast as he could.

"You blasted fool get back here." The demon ordered, running after him.

The demon jumped in front him. The kitten skidded to a halt.

"Where did you think you were going in a hurry." The demon smirked.

Silver gave him another hiss. He started to charge.

"Hahaha, you think you can destroy me do you?" The demon laughed.

Silver reached him with his claws out. The demon slapped the kitten into a tree.

The little kitten yelped in pain. He looked back up weakly, and got back up, getting ready to charge again.

-

Inu-yasha ran faster when he heard his cry. "Damn it's a demon." He sniffed the air again and noticed something different. "Silver's mood has changed. What could it be?" he questioned.

Inu-yasha heard another cry from Silver. "_Shit, Silver hold on_." He thought.

-

Silver grew angry and charged with rage this time.

"You still have strength you haven't learned yet. Do you want to die a painful death, how sad I was going to kill youas painless as I could, but if you insist." The demon smirked, and charged at him as well.

The kitten was hit hard this time flying into another rock, and was knocked out.

"Keh, what should I do with you now?" The demon grinned, walking over to the unconscious kitten.

The demon paused and noticed a quick red kimono pass by in front of taking Silver with him.

"I know what you should do; get lost or die." A familiar voice answered.

"Huh?" The demon looked up over the hanging branch where Inu-yasha was standing, holding Silver in his arm.

"How dare you interrupt my enjoyment, and my lunch?" The demon growled.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but he's off the menu." Inu-yasha stated.

The demon charged at Inu-yasha and Silver. "Thatfeline will be my lunch and you'll be my supper." He chuckled.

The demon punched the tree making it collapse. Inu-yasha jumped off landing on the snowy ground.

"Well, well, it looks you got scratched up badly by Silver." Inu-yasha smirked.

"Rrr…Die!" The demon yelled. He punched his fist into the ground mustering up a large quake. Inu-yasha placed Silver in his kimono unsheathing his Tetsaiga.

"You messed with the wrong person. **WIND SCAR!**" He shouted as a large ball of explosion hit the demon straight on.

"AHHHH!" The demon yelled, dissolving in the windy air.

"Hmpf, that'll teach you." Inu-yasha snorted, sheathing his Tetsaiga back in its scabbard. Inu-yasha took the wounded kitten from his kimono, looking down at him. "Silver what on earth were you thinking running away like that." Inu-yasha stated, staring at the unconscious kitten in his hand.

Inu-yasha walked back toward the hut, holding Silver closely to him.

-

"I gotta go it's getting late. Hey mom where's my portable Dvd player?" Kagome asked urgently.

"It's in the closet." Her mother answered.

"Thanks." She thanked, rummaging through her closet. She packed the Dvd in her bag. Leaving her room.

"Kagome, you can't leave your room in such a mess." Her mother shook her head.

"Oh mom, I don't have time." Kagome wined.

"If you clean your closet quickly then you can leave quickly." Her mother said.

Kagome sighed and got to it immediately. After that she flew down the stairs, putting on her boots, jacket, and scarf.

"Kagome…while you're going can you take the garbage out please." Her mother asked politely.

"Awww…okay." She said then with that she left.

"Oh dear, she didn't even say goodbye." Her mother sighed, leaving the front door and finishing her chores.

-

Kagome put the garbage by the steps and went for the well. She pushed her bag over the ledge dropping it in the well as she followed after it.

-

Inu-yasha was back at Keade's hut, with Silver in his grasp. Shippo came out and stopped in front of the hanyou.

"Oh what happened to him?" Shippo asked, concerned.

"He was attacked by a demon." He answered walking in the hut, placing the injured kitten in his lap.

"Has Kagome come back yet?" Inu-yasha asked.

"No not yet." Sango answered, as she brought a wet towel over to the unconscious kitten.

"So you're saying, Silver stayed there and battled until he was knocked out, he didn't give in?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, by the time I got there I found him charging the demon with full rage in his eyes, and was hit badly." Inu-yasha explained.

"He totally reminds me of you." Shippo stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He never gave in until he was knocked out right? It's reminds me of you because you never give up either, until you've killed the enemy or get injured really badly that you can't even move." Shippo clarified.

"You have a point there Shippo; you most likely would've done the same thing, but the difference is that Silver is weaker because he's only a kitten." Sango agreed.

"Hm…" Inu-yasha moaned, wiping the blood off, Silver's wounds.

Silver winced at the pain finally coming to. He opened his golden eyes, jumped up ready to fight his opponent, but noticed he was back in Keade's hut.

"Its okay, Silver, we're back home again." Inu-yasha mentioned, knowing the kitten's expression.

"Mew." He mewed.

"I defeated him for you, you were unconscious." Inu-yasha answered.

"You understand him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, funny I know." Inu-yasha answered.

Inu-yasha's right ear twitched toward the door. He turned to find Kagome walk in.

"Kagome you're so late." Inu-yasha snapped.

"Oh Inu-yasha, I have things to do. Can you stop nagging me?" She snapped back.

"You guys just got back and you're already at it." Shippo shook his head.

Kagome lookedaround the room and spotted the injured kitten. "Oh, what happened to Silver, he's hurt really badly?" Kagome asked.

"He was attacked by a demon." Inu-yasha answered.

"What? Oh my, let me see him." Kagome said, taking off her snow outfit.

Inu-yasha handed Silver over to her.

"Oh dear, I'll fix him up." Kagome nodded.

She took him over in a corner and took out her first aid kit. She picked out a bottle of peroxide and cotton swabs. "This might sting a little okay." She warned.

She poured some peroxide on a cotton swab and wiped it over Silver's first wound. Silver winced at the pain mewing loudly.

"Sorry." Kagome apologised. "You have to endure the pain for a little more ok." She advised.

She wiped more on the kitten's last wounds. "There we go. Now just let me tie some bandages on you." She said.

Kagome slowly wrapped Silver in some bandages. "We're done now." She nodded.

"Mew." He thanked, walking over to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha how did Silver get attacked?" She asked.

"Mew, mew, mew." He answered.

"Sorry didn't catch that, I don't speak cat, hehe." She giggled.

"-sigh- He means he smelt a different scent and ran after it, and found a giant monster, and stayed to fight it, but was knocked out by the monster." He translated.

"What? Since when do you know how to speak cat." She chuckled.

"I don't know I just recently understood him." Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Anyway, you mean he went to follow the scent of the demon and fought it?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah, by the time I got there he was attacking it and was hit hard and was knocked out; the demon was scratched up good too." He nodded.

"_I was right he acts no different from how Inu-yasha would've acted._" Kagome thought.

"So, does anyone here heard about new years?" Kagome asked.

"I have, it's when we celebrate the New Year passing." Sango answered.

"Exactly!" Kagome smiled.

"New Year?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yup. New years is the holiday of happiness." Kagome explained.

"Is it like Christmas?" Shippo asked.

"No it has nothing to do with Christmas." Kagome giggled.

"It's has to do with how much we love each other and glad we survived another year." Kagome smiled. "Look I'll show you a scene from last year with my family."

Kagome searched through bag for her portable Dvd player, and adisc of her family's new years from last year. She took the items out and turned on the Dvd player placed the Dvd inside and a menu popped up. She pressed the enter button on play.

Everyone gazed at the scene. Kagome's family were watching television waiting until the giant crystal ball fell down. Kagome's family we counting down from 10 to 0 then there was a blast of fireworks coming from behind the ball.

"Oooooo!" Everyone stared in awe.

Kagome gave hugs to her family, and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh don't watch that." She said, fast forwarding through the sad moments.

Inu-yasha smiled. "_Heh, she's always hiding her feelings._" Inu-yasha thought.

Kagome stopped the fast forward button and they continued watching. There was a big party everyone were happy. Kagome snuck away to her bedroom, while her family were still partying downstairs. Kagome looked around once moreand sped up the stairs with the phone in her hand, but she didn't notice acertain someone was following her with the video camera.

"Kagome, who's filming this?" Sango asked.

"My brother." She answered. _"-gasp- I didn't know he was following me_." Kagome thought. "_What was I talking about?_"

They kept going on with the movie. Kagome sneaked to her room. Sota with the camera followed after her. All they heard was whispering coming from Kagome's room. Sota quietly opened her door. Kagome was talking on the phone with Yuka. She was talking about this guy she found cute at school, before they were out for the holidays.

"Oh no!" Kagome screamed, in embarrassment. She turned off the Dvd playerand put it away quickly. "Uh that's all you need to see." Kagome smiled nervously, blushing ferociously. "There, do you have the idea." Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, except the part you were on the phone with that friend of yours, and talking about some cute guy at school." Inu-yasha teased.

"That was 1 year ago. Forget that." Kagome fumed.

"Okay, okay." He smiled.

Kagome dug in her bag once more taking out fire crackers.

"Kagome what is that?" Shippo asked.

"This? They're fire crackers." She answered.

"That would be?" Shippo tilted his head.

"You'll see laterthen it's a surprise." Kagome smirked.

Kilala played around with Silver. "Mew." Kilala mewed happily.

"Mew." Silver answered.

They continued onplaying.

"I'm getting hungry." Shippo stated, holding his grumbling stomach.

"Yeah, let's make something to eat then; Sango can you go and warn up the pot?" Kagome asked politely.

"Sure." She nodded, getting straight to that.

Kagome took out a package of ramen. "We'll eatthis tonightalright."

They quickly finished cooking the food. Sango served each of them bowls. Kagome poured some for her and Sango, and then sat down and ate.

Silver took a sniff of the noodles. "Mew." He asked.

"Ramen." Inu-yasha answered. "Want to try some?" He asked.

The kitten nodded. Inu-yasha picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks and stuck it in his mouth. The kitten slurped it down.

"Mew." He said.

"I know it's my favourite." Inu-yasha agreed.

"It's so weird Inu-yasha can understand him." Kagome whispered over to Sango.

"I know, but I guess it has to do with your connection to them, I could understand Kilala sometimes." Sango admitted.

"Guess so." Kagome answered.

Everyone put there bowls away. "Okay I guess it's time to see what time it is." Kagome suggested. She glanced at her watch "Its 11:50 now." Kagome noted. "10 more minutes." She smiled excitedly.

"_I wander what Kagome has planned._" Miroku thought.

"You know what, I just noticed something, where's Kaede?" She asked.

"Oh, she went over to another village further west." Sango answered.

"Oh, to bad I wanted to spend time with everyone tonight." Kagome sulked.

"Kagome what time is it now?" Shippo asked.

"Uh…11:55" She answered. "Wait here guys; I'll be back in a few." Kagome said, and with that she was gone with her pack.

"Is she going back home again?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think so, she would tell me." Inu-yasha answered.

-

Kagome took out the fire crackers laying them by a rock far away from the village. She put a timer for them to go off. Then ran back to the hut.

She walked in. "It is time." Kagome smirked,glanced at her watch again. "It's 11:59" Kagome declared. "Let's go outside." She smiled.

Kagome quickly got Shippo into his boots. Kagome led everyone out of the hut to a hill top. "Everyone want to join in my count down?" Kagome asked.

"Ya." They answered.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" Everyone shouted.

Then little sparks flew into the sky. "What the hell is that?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Just wait." She said.

The suddenly the sparks broke into colourful fire.

"Damn, everyone get down." Inu-yasha yelled.

Silver hid in Inu-yasha's kimono again, as Shippo hid his head in the ground; Miroku embraced Sango tightly, such as Inu-yasha did with Kagome.

"You guys; what's the matter. There only fireworks." Kagome said, pushing away from Inu-yasha's grip. "Do you guys remember when I showed you the Dvd and you saw the same things well it's just like that, you're just seeing it in person." Kagome explained.

"Oh okay." Sango said, pulling away from Miroku, but he held her fast. "Miroku, let go." She said.

Miroku only smiled, and rubbed her behind.

"Uh…Miroku." Sango screamed, as she took out the controller and pushed the button.

"Ahhh." He yelped.

Inu-yasha and rest only shook there heads.

"So happy New Year again." kagome cheered.She hugged Shippo, then Kilala, after was Sango, then Miroku, she then gave Silver a pat on the head, she couldn't really get to hug him only because he's still hiding inside Inu-yasha's kimono. Everyone else gave hugs to each other. Inu-yasha gave Miroku a firm handshake.

Kagome and Inu-yasha both turned to each other. "Happy New Year, Inu-yasha." Kagome smiled.

"Happy New Year, my dear Kagome." He smiled back. Then both kissed passionately.

Sango asked for the same. Miroku smiled and nodded. He opened his arms ready for her jump. "Happy New Year Sango." He nodded.

"Same for you, Miroku." She grinned, hopping into his grasp, giving a New Year kiss. Then they both walked off to Keade's hut followed by Kilala and Silver.

Shippo coughed.

"Oh, Shippo." Kagome blushed. "You should get to bed." Kagome insisted.

"Aww I wanna stay up." He wined.

"Listen you little runt-" Inu-yasha started.

Kagome cut off his sentence. "Shippo you can stay up if you want." Kagome nodded.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha stared at the priestess, confused.

"You can stay and watch Inu-yasha and I kiss or you can go to bed." Kagome smiled.

Inu-yasha caught her idea. "You can choose."

"I'll take out my Gameboy and ignore you guys, and then we can both get what we want." Shippo said.

"Why you…" Inu-yasha growled.

"Hold on Inu-yasha. I got a plan." Kagome whispered into his ear.

Shippo played his game.

"Oh, Inu-yasha you're a good kisser. I love you." Kagome smiled.

Shippo tried to block out there noises, and put up the volume button on his Gameboy.

"Kagome, I love you too, we can stay like this all night." Inu-yasha grinned.

Shippo moaned, trying to concentrate on his game.

Kagome tickled Inu-yasha's left ear. Inu-yasha twitched it. "Hehe, they're so cute." Kagome mentioned.

"Do you think they're cuter than me?" Inu-yasha pouted.

"No of course not, you're totally cuter. I love you and you alone." Kagome answered.

Inu-yasha smiled. "Me too." He agreed.

Swinging her around then kissing her.

"Oh Inu-yasha…" Kagome moaned.

"-_ugh- I can't take it_." Shippo thought. "I'm going to bed, I'm bushed." He lied, as he turned off his game, and then dared to turn around and watch them.

Inu-yasha gave Kagome another kiss.

Shippo shivered, turning back around and sped his way back to the hut.

"Haha." They both laughed.

"That was good." Inu-yasha chuckled.

Kagome looked in Inu-yasha's glowing golden eyes. "_Inu-yasha's eyes are more beautiful under the moonlight._" Kagome smiled.

Inu-yasha returned the stare. He lifted her up slowly.

Kagome pulled Inu-yasha into another kiss. Inu-yasha then deepened the kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by the kitsune once again.

"Shippo!" Inu-yasha shouted, accidentally dropping Kagome on the ground.

"Oww." She yelped, rubbing her back.

Inu-yasha helped her up. "Sorry." He apologised.

"I thought you went in." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I did, but weren't you guys coming in?" He asked.

"Uh…well, okay I guess we should all go in then." Kagome agreed.

Shippo led the way.

They both shared their last New Year's kiss, before entering the hut.

Silver walked over to Inu-yasha and yawned.

"Come on, you had a tough day." Inu-yasha noted. Silver climbed into Inu-yasha's lap and fell to sleep in that instant.

Inu-yasha looked around; Kagome was already asleep with Shippo next to her. Miroku sat near Sango this time with Kilala in between them.

Inu-yasha then yawned slowly closing his eyes.

-There that should be good to finish. This one-shot is long, but it's worth it, I hope. Some people asked for more detail I hope this was detailed more.

Anyway, happy New Year to everyone; lot's of kisses and hugs.

You know what? I think I should just make fanfic for every holiday how does that sound? So until I get your answer I let you in on a secret if I get reviews telling me I should make fanfics for every holiday, then the next one will be on Valentine's Day.- so until then there'll be chapters for "To the amusement Park." My break I'd say it's over no. hehe anyway, have fun.-


End file.
